


苹果与园丁

by SweetCod



Category: Assassin's Creed: Rogue - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: OOC红色警告私设康是参的外甥





	苹果与园丁

**Author's Note:**

> OOC红色警告  
> 私设康是参的外甥

“我想砍了那棵树。”

吃晚餐的时候，姐姐对Haytham说。

他们不约而同放下了手里的叉子，等着对方率先就这个尴尬的话题发表意见。

“为什么？”

“Connor要上学了，他需要一张桌子。况且没人有空照看那棵树。”

“没必要，”Haytham敷衍地笑了笑，“看起来它不需要人照顾，也能活得很好。”

“事实上，我想把花园拆掉，用来扩建房子。”

“扩建？我以为我们就要搬走了。”

“我们的确要搬走了。但这幢房子，我想租出去。”

“没人愿意住在这种地方的，Jen。”

“我已经联系了几个人，”姐姐替Connor擦掉脸上的酱汁，“Reginald说他会考虑在这儿养马。”

“这里不适合养马。”

“管他呢？我想搬到城里去。”

“所以，留着那棵树吧。即使你要砍，也得先和Reginald商量。”

“为什么你那么关心那棵树？”

Haytham自己也说不清。至少，那棵树为他的童年带来了不少乐趣。树枝上曾挂着秋千，树干上还有父亲为了给他量身高而刻下的痕迹。那棵树挺过了各种旱灾、虫灾，依然能在秋天结出又小又涩的果子。而他呢，只有在不忙的时候坐到树下，靠一本书消磨时间。

越是古旧的东西，人就越难与其割舍，他只能这样解释。

“吃饭吧，我们稍后再谈。”

晚饭在一种古怪而压抑的气氛中进行着。大家都不太愿意说话，刀叉在碗盘间穿行，但饭菜并没有明显减少。Haytham能感觉到，有某种东西将要降临。他嗅到了潮湿的气息——就是那种含水的泥土和草叶上露珠的味道。

“ 要下雨了？”

“不是第一次了，”姐姐瞥了他一眼，“别见怪。”

“是真的。”

“我在这儿生活的时间可比你长。”

“妈妈，我不想苹果树被砍。”

姐姐嗔怪地看了眼Connor，不发一言。

“请一个木匠，并不比买一张桌子便宜多少。”

“别再跟我谈那棵树了！”

突然，天边响起了滚滚的雷声。

Connor扔下叉子，跑到外面去，Haytham也跟上。地平线上方是乌蒙蒙的云朵，下方是灰黄的大地。云层中伸出几条触须抚碰麦田，还有他们的房子。潮气不可避免地随之扩散开来。稍后，姐姐也出来了。她用一只手遮在额前，眺望远处的天空，不由得蹙起了眉。

“真是活见鬼了……”她咕哝道。

又是一声巨响，Haytham捂住外甥的耳朵，“我们回屋去。”身后，雨点“噼啪”地打在屋檐和门廊上。

“我去看看马厩，叫Connor别乱跑。”姐姐抓起门边挂着的雨衣。

“我和你一起去。”

“用不着。大夫说了，这种天气里，你最好乖乖呆在屋子里。”

Haytham只得领着外甥上了楼。“我们接着读那本《海鲜饲养指南》吧。”他安慰着说。小外甥却显得忧心忡忡，不停向窗外看。

外面一片漆黑。雨下得大极了，像是把积攒了一整个夏天的怨愤都倾泻在大地上。泥浆迸溅，让窗子变得污浊不堪。远方不时划过一道闪电，照亮夜空，和那些浪潮一般的乌云。

电灯突然忽闪了几下，接着熄灭了。Haytham扯了扯开关，发现毫无反应。Connor钻进他的外套里。

他们一起下楼到储物间寻找蜡烛，走到楼梯口，门铃突然响了，好像有什么东西一头撞在上面。

“妈妈回来了。走，我们去开门。”

然而，门外的身影却并不是Jennifer Scott。一个瘦削的身影耸立在门外，只有刹那间划过的闪电，短暂地照亮了他。Haytham还来不及问话，或是把门关上，他已经毫不客气地倒在了他怀里。

Jennifer刚刚踏入客厅，就见一个陌生人躺在他们的沙发上。

“怎么回事？”姐姐吓得好半天才说出一句话，“这、这……他是谁？”

“我也想知道，”Haytham站起身耸了耸肩，他的衬衫还沾到了陌生人身上的泥水，“可他在发烧，昏过去了。”

“……把他扔出去！”

“不能这样，Jen。他病了。”

“老天……你、你疯了！”姐姐语无伦次，“我去叫警察来。”

“这么晚了，还下着大雨……”

“这么晚了——他八成是个杀人犯！上帝啊，你怎么什么东西都敢捡回家？”

Haytham无奈地叹了口气，转回到陌生人身旁。这位不速之客很年轻，看上去不超过25岁。他的手掌和身上都有一些愈合了的伤口，脸颊右侧还有一道穿过眉毛和眼睛的疤。高烧中，他对Haytham的摆布毫无反应，最多咕哝几句意义不明的话。

也许只是个迷路的学徒，Haytham猜想。

他替陌生人擦净了身子，又找来自己的衣服给他换上。姐姐终于被说服了，帮忙把陌生人抬上楼。等一切都安顿好，她气呼呼地叉着腰，指着躺在弟弟床上的陌生人。

“明天一早，等他醒了，就叫他滚！”

清晨，Haytham决定去看看昨晚的不速之客。

那人已经苏醒了，正抱着被子缩在角落里。对于陌生的环境，他还来不及适应，甚至没试图探索一下这里。少量阳光从他背后的窗子洒进来，落在他乱糟糟的头发上。

Haytham在他身边坐下， “早上好呀，朋友。可别告诉我你的名字是Prospero。”

陌生 人一言不发，彷佛没长舌头。Haytham把水杯递给他时，他愣了好一会才伸出手来接，还给烫到了手指。

“我叫……Shay。Shay Cormac。”

“别害怕。现在感觉怎么样了？”

Shay只是摇头。Haytham把手掌放在他的额上，试了试体温。他似乎不再发烧了。

“还记得吗？昨晚你敲开了我们家。”

Shay点点头。

“能告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

“我，我打算去镇上，走到半路，马受了惊……”

他说话带着一点乡下口音，眼睛不停看向别处，能用点头、摇头回答的问题绝不会用语言。Haytham默默原谅了他的失礼， 他觉得这家伙十分有趣——他不是那种擅长讨人喜欢的类型，对于Kenway一家提供的帮助， 除了磕磕绊绊的道谢外，便是沉默。后来他们得知，他本要去镇上谋一份工作，那次暴雨让他的马驮着行李逃走了，因此他现在身无分文。

医生来过后，姐姐勉强同意让Shay在家中暂住。他恢复得很快，能够走路后，便坚决不肯继续睡在Haytham的床上。直到一天清晨，他突然开口请求留下来，出乎Kenway一家人意料。

“Sir，我考虑过了，不打算去镇上了。”

“我记得你是要去找工作。为什么呢？”

“ 我看到您有一个花园，也许我可以帮您照料它。”

“事实上，我们并不需要……”

“请您考虑一下吧。”Shay显得真诚而哀伤，“您的那棵苹果树，如果照料得当的话，是能结出很好吃的果子的。”

“我……”

姐姐抢先打断了他。“我们正打算砍掉那棵树，”她告诉年轻人，“如果你愿意，可以帮完我们再走。作为回报，我们会为你准备好行李。”

Shay的双眼中顿时盈满了失望。他先举起双手，又放下，局促不安地抓着膝盖处的裤子。“好吧，好吧……抱歉这样麻烦你们。”

“没关系，”Haytham清清嗓子，以摆脱喉咙里异样的不适感，“你可以休息两天，感觉好些了再干活。”

由于医生禁止Haytham摄入任何咖啡因，他不得不时常到外面呼吸新鲜空气，以保证头脑清醒。那天他走入小花园时，Shay正坐在树下，把脑袋靠在树干上，忧郁地望着头顶的树冠。

“这是棵好树。”他不无伤感地说。

“是啊。”

Haytham顺手摘了一片树叶，把它放在手心里端详起来。树，还有什么乱七八糟的烦心事，让他对回家这个决定彻底后悔了。

就在他心不在焉地把叶子揉碎时，Shay突然开口。

“您为什么要砍掉它呢？”

“它挡了我窗前的阳光。”

“如果没有树，太阳会直接照进屋里，刺眼得很。”

“我的外甥需要一张桌子。”

“可树需要的，不过是一块小小的土地，和几滴雨水罢了。”

“它……只是一棵树而已。”

“对，一棵树而已。”Shay愤愤地说，今天他的话格外多，“但对人类来说，一棵树等于木头桌子、椅子、相框，等于纸张、书籍，等于树皮和树根，还有秋天的果实和腐烂叶子制成的肥料。这就是一棵树，一棵树而已。”

“这树可是我们栽的，我们利用它，难道有什么错吗？”

“换做是一位客人留宿在您家里，您难道也要杀死他、再把他的财物都据为己有吗？如果树能够自己做选择，它绝不会生长在这儿。”

Haytham把手里的碎叶子狠狠掷在地上，“好了，不用砍了！”

他头也不回地离开，不知道自己在生什么气。

这样，不速之客正式住下来，成了Kenway家的园丁。Haytham怎么也没想到姐姐会同意——也许是家里人实在太少了吧，只是她依然不会给Shay好脸色看罢了。而园丁也明白自己并不受女主人欢迎，每天傍晚都识趣地端了晚饭（通常是一点干面包配卷心菜）躲到阁楼上吃，那里也是他睡觉的地方。

但在工作方面，园丁可一点都不马虎。浇水，松土，施肥……最忙碌的蜜蜂大抵不过如此。一星期后，花园彻底变了一个样；两星期后，第一批嫩绿已经破土而出。后来Haytham才发觉，Shay在花园里种植了各种花朵，它们花期不同，这样，整个夏天书房里都充斥着花的香气。然而他有时也会被这香气熏得头痛，便走到屋外透透气，顺便拜访一下辛勤的园丁。

下午，Shay多半会找一片树荫，然后在脸上盖一顶帽子蜷起来打盹。Haytham的突然来访是弄不醒他的，而且也没必要这么做——除非有急事。如果他趁机揉一揉那头被阳光晒得滚烫的棕发，园丁自然不会有任何异议。

第一颗苹果由青转红时，Shay把它摘下来，送给Haytham。后者将信将疑地咬了一口，发现它比往年的那些好吃太多。

姐姐把多余的苹果做成了苹果派和果酱。甚至有好几天，每顿饭的桌上都摆着苹果，屋子里弥漫着果香气。

Haytham又觉得回家疗养是他最正确的决定了。

某个晚上，星星在海洋般的夜空中起起伏伏。他睡不着，便偷偷溜出自己的房间，在这幢古宅里游荡——要是Connor这么做，会被他妈妈教训的吧？Haytham忍不住笑了，熬夜对他没什么好处，但强迫自己睡觉更令他痛苦。

木头楼梯发出了很大的噪音，好在Shay没睡，正在咀嚼夜宵。他带着近乎虔诚地表情咽下面包块，又用手指尖小心地把嘴边的碎屑粘下来全部吃掉。享用完这一切，他把杯子里剩下的凉水倒进床头的花盆里，那儿生长着一株小小的幼苗。

“这是什么植物？”Haytham指着它问。

“是苹果，sir。是我从大树上切下来的。我希望它能长成另一棵大树。”

“你真的很喜欢植物。告诉我，Shay，这是种天赋还是……”

“或许吧。不过，我也有喜欢的人类……”

Shay的目光穿过叶子的缝隙，和月光一并落在Haytham脸上，可惜对方正专注地观察着苹果幼苗。

“……他们要么已经不在了，要么就快消失了。”

“也许你不适合留在这儿，”Haytham自顾自地说，“你看，我们家本来不需要园丁的；那棵树，如果不是你，没人会在意它……抱歉，不是嫌弃你多余。”

“没关系。”

夏天流逝的速度很快，阳光在漆成白色的藩篱上留下道道年轮样的痕迹，日复一日。园丁依然在傍晚时分踏进屋，草叶和雏菊花瓣夹在他的发丝和衣皱里，但这一次，不同以往。他贴着墙根站着，两手紧抓着帽子，脸颊不知是因为太阳还是不安而泛红。

“有心事吗，Shay？”他的主人和蔼地问。

“我要走了……是的，我想辞职。”

“为什么？”Haytham惊异，“这儿的生活让你厌倦了吗？”

“不，实际上，我很喜欢这里的生活。但是，我很久没有回家看看了。请您谅解。”

面对这种理由，Haytham无法给出一个清晰果断的答案。他不能强留Shay，园丁也有自己的家庭。但，说真的，他习惯了有他陪伴的日子。园丁突兀的请求让他想起那天晚上，他们在阁楼上的谈话——他是不是说错了什么，伤害他了？

可Shay神色平静，Haytham怎么也没找到证据。

“没问题。”他努力让自己显得客气一点，“你要是想回来，随时欢迎……什么时候出发？”

姐姐听说了这件事，不发一言。像之前承诺过的那样，她为Shay备好了行李，并默默地把几个月来的工钱包好塞了进去。Connor戴着朋友的帽子，坐在一旁好奇地看着母亲忙碌。然而，家中最难以保持平静的当属Haytham。他抱着双臂站着，为了压制住血管里流动的煎熬。这个夏天乏味极了，只有树影、蒲公英、蚊虫，白色篱笆，还有被困在同一片土地上的两人。

即使这是场梦，也太漫长了。

Shay临走前，在门廊处停了一会，但Haytham还是站在屋内一动不动。

“这样说可能不太合适，但是，请你们快点搬走吧。到城里，还是什么别的地方，总之别留在这儿。”他冲屋里的人大声喊道。

“我们早就这么打算了。”

“不急，我打算先变卖一些家具——如果有人愿意要这堆破烂的话。”Haytham跟着走到门口。

“战争就要开始了！”

“不会真打起来，”姐姐嗤笑道，“别总听新闻里的，那帮记者除了虚张声势外，就是吃软饭。”

“是真的，我嗅到了火药的味道。”

“我怎么没有？”Haytham试图打圆场，“Shay，你鼻子真够灵的。说到这儿，其实我一直想养一条猎犬……”

Shay只是低下了头，默默退出了一家人的谈话。

Shay走后，Haytham才发现，他没有留下任何联系方式。一次他怀着侥幸爬到阁楼上，发现那里被Shay清理得一干二净。

只有一盆苹果的幼苗被搁置在向阳的一面，已经长得很高，花盆快装不下了。

10月，南方军控制了这个郡。一天清晨，当可怕的噪音把Haytham吵醒时，他才意识到事态有多么严重。

他们的房子被征用了。

Kenway一家被迫搬走，姐姐雇了两辆马车，把能带走的东西都装上。剩下的——诸如楼上那台早就哑了的古钢琴——只能留给那群粗鲁的大兵。一位少校把沾满灰尘的军靴踏在书房的木头地板上，留下一个又一个脚印。

“好一个避暑胜地呀，Kenway先生。”

少校踱步到窗边，一手叉腰，一手搭在脸前向外面眺望——他制服外套上的锡扣子在阳光下闪闪发光。

“这棵树……唔，有点挡视线。”

“您会知道它的好处的。没了这棵树，我简直活不下去。”

“我们可不是来度假的呀，懂吧？您压根猜不到那票野蛮人会从哪里跑出来。”

马车行驶在乡间路上。午后的烈日高悬空中，它的光芒无边无际，似乎永远不会衰退。Haytham从口袋里掏出手帕来擦汗，擦完了，蓦地发现上面绣的是园丁的名字。

“停车！”他喝令车夫。

姐姐抱着Connor欲言又止，不等他们质疑，他翻身跳下车。

“您、您干什么？”车夫结结巴巴地问，也不敢阻拦。

“帮我把这解下来！”Haytham手忙脚乱地摆弄着马儿的挽具，“我会多付你钱的。”

“可、可是……”

“快点！”

他策马奔驰在焦黄的大地上。他曾经的确是个优秀的骑手。好几年没骑马了，加上终日生活在室内，他感到自己的双腿虚弱无力。但生平第一次，他感到自己的心脏跳动得那么厉害，比起天上炽热的太阳有过之无不及。

暮秋的风有意阻止这位骑士前进，它卷起沙土，组成一堵粗糙的墙壁。Haytham紧急勒马，用外套遮住脸。狂风过后，他来不及咳出呛进嗓子的沙粒，一踢马肚，朝着家的方向继续狂奔。

后来，他差点没被守在外边的兵射杀。好在他最后靠一块镶嵌了玳瑁和绿松石的怀表换来进屋的权利。——一切都是老样子，除了莫名多出来的枪支和子弹箱外，这些杀人用具得意洋洋地向旧主人宣示着主权。Haytham走入书房，踮着脚尖跨过散落一地的军火，推开通往花园的门。

白色的藩篱被拆掉了，用以安置营帐。一个年纪不大的兵坐在树桩上，正用小刀削着苹果。目睹有人闯入，他甚至不知道该拔枪射击，还是报告上级。Haytham问他：“看到过一个棕色头发的人吗？他是我的园丁。”

“……没有。”

他会去哪儿呢？Haytham在阳光下捂住了脸，汗水流入眼睛里，刺痛眼珠，然后再流出来，成为泪水。

Kenway家宅邸的后方，是一个小山坡；再后面，是一片稀疏的落叶林。跟以往任何一个下午一样，Shay侧身躺在草地上，像是枕着手臂睡着了。只是这次，他的皮肤变成了和天空一样澄澈的颜色，几乎一触即碎。

等到Haytham把他抱在怀里，他才勉强睁开眼睛。

“我以为您早就走远了……”

“你……早料到会这样了，是不是？”Haytham哽咽到几乎说不出完整的话。

“可我还是找上了您。”Shay心满意足地闭上眼睛，头颅歪向一侧，“您也接纳了我……说明我们……”

他再度睁开眼睛时，手里只剩一小捧白色的苹果花瓣。

人人都知道H&S花店是镇上最好的花店，即便是初来乍到的旅客，也会被阵阵花香吸引至此处。颇为怪异的是，花店前种植了一棵苹果树。这朴实无华的植物本不该出现在一丛丛的郁金香、鸢尾和紫罗兰中，但它已经成了花店的象征。人们谈到那棵树，就会一并谈到花店的主人Haytham Kenway，还有在某个雨夜突然出现的新公民。

说起来，Kenway先生其实对园艺一窍不通。花店全是由他的园丁，那位敬业的Shay Cormac打理的；他呢，负责坐在屋子里喝茶就好了。这对奇异的主仆曾为小镇的居民带来不少谈资，甚至一度有传言说，Kenway先生是吸血鬼——那棵树就是为了给他遮挡阳光的。

当Shay把这个传言告诉Haytham时，后者几乎笑岔了气。“就让他们继续保持无知吧！”大笑后，他的主人一边擦着眼角，一边上气不接下气地说。

“反正这些灌木丛足够高，当我吻你的时候，没人看得见。”

FIN.


End file.
